Schulung (Kapitel)
"Schulung" ist das fünfzehnte Kapitel des vierten Bandes Das Horn von Valere. Gleichzeitig ist es das achtunddreißigste Kapitel des zweiten englischen Originalbandes The Great Hunt, der als Die Jagd beginnt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Nach dreizehn Wochen in der Weißen Burg überredet die Aes Sedai Liandrin Egwene und Nynaeve, sie auf die Toman-Halbinsel zu begleiten, um dort Rand, Mat und Perrin zu retten. Egwene und Nynaeve weihen Elayne und Min ein, die sie begleiten wollen. Handlung Egwene al'Vere Ort: Quartiere der Novizinnen, Weiße Burg, Tar Valon Egwene übt in ihrem Zimmer mit der Einen Macht. Sie darf das nur in Anwesenheit einer Aufgenommenen, doch Nynaeve ist bei ihr, auch wenn diese abgelenkt ist und noch nicht ausbilden darf. Sie sind bereits dreizehn Wochen in der Weißen Burg. Egwene ist hin und her gerissen. Einerseits spürt sie ständig das Verlangen, die Eine Macht in sich zu spüren und andererseits hat sie Angst vor genau diesem Verlangen. Min, die auch anwesend ist, zieht Egwene damit auf, dass diese - wie auch alle anderen Frauen außer den Aes Sedai der Roten Ajah - Galad so gern ansieht. Er ist immer noch der schönste Mann, den sie je gesehen hat, aber Min mag ihn nicht, da sie seine Aura kennt und weiß, dass er jederzeit jemanden verletzen würde, wenn er damit einem höheren Zweck dient. Sie erzählt ihr auch, dass Else Grinwell ihn angestarrt hat, dass er sie aber gar nicht bemerkt hat, außer um zu fragen, ob Egwene nach dem Essen in den Garten herunter kommen würde. Die Tür geht plötzlich auf und Egwene quiekt vor Schreck, doch es ist nur Elayne. Sie erzählt, dass König Galldrian tot sei und dass es nun einen Krieg um die Nachfolge geben würde und weitere Gerüchte über Krieg in Cairhien, auf der Toman-Halbinsel und von der Wiederkehr von Artur Falkenflügels Heer. Sie erzählt auch, dass sie Logain weinend auf einer Bank im Garten sah, dass er aber weg lief, als er sie bemerkte. Egwene muss an Rand denken. Sie hat seit einigen Wochen keinen Traum mehr von ihm gehabt und fühlt sich, als hätte er einfach aufgehört zu existieren. Aufgrund seiner vier Monate überspringenden Reise durch den Portalstein zur Toman-Halbinsel. (Scheinwelt (Kapitel)) Anaiya lässt sie ihre Träume notieren, um sie zu untersuchen, doch bisher war nichts brauchbares dabei. Sie hofft, dass man ihn nicht gefangen genommen und gedämpft hat. Elayne will Egwene ebenfalls wegen Galad aufziehen und verspricht ihr einen von Nynaeves schrecklichen Kräutertees, falls sie in Galad verliebt sei. Da Nynaeve bisher noch nicht reagiert hat, erklärt Min ihr, dass sie eine andere Aufgenommene geschlagen hat und deswegen in Sheriams Büro zitiert wurde. Nynaeve hat sie gehört und ist so wütend, dass sie aus versehen einen Wind entfacht, der die Tür aufreißt und Min von ihrem Hocker fegt. Sie entschuldigt sich danach zerknirscht, doch da sie später genau deswegen immer sehr wütend werden kann, tun Egwene und Elayne so, als hätten sie nichts gehört und Jonglieren zusammen mit Lichtbällen aus der Einen Macht. Nynaeve und Min entschuldigen sich leise beieinander, dann bemerkt Nynaeve, dass Elayne und Egwene die Eine Macht benutzen und droht ihnen, sie zu Sheriam zu schicken, wenn sie nicht aufhören. Nynaeve hält ihnen vor, dass sie zu unvorsichtig sind und viel mehr Angst haben müssten, sich selbst auszubrennen, und die beiden Novizinnen gestehen, dass sie sogar sehr viel Angst haben. Sowohl Egwene und Elayne haben sich beide schon vor Angst in den Schlaf geweint und wären am liebsten weggelaufen. Egwene fragt Min, was diese sieht und ob sie alle drei einmal mächtige Aes Sedai werden würden. Min ist das unangenehm, sie will sich herausreden, dass sie das bei Freundinnen nicht gern tut und dass sich bisher nichts geändert hätte, doch plötzlich sieht sie etwas Neues und erklärt, dass sich die drei Mädchen in einer Gefahr befinden, doch sie kann nicht genau sagen, in welcher. Nynaeve lässt sich versprechen, dass weder Egwene noch Elayne ohne Anleitung wieder die Macht benutzen werden. Siehe auch: Mins Visionen : "Das ist neu ... Gefahr. Ihr befindet euch alle in irgendeiner Gefahr. Oder ihr werdet euch sehr bald in einer Gefahr befinden. Ich kann nichts genaues erkennen, aber die Gefahr ist deutlich sichtbar." Liandrin kommt, um Egwene und Nynaeve nach Falme zu bringen, wo sie sie den Seanchan übergeben will. Dies führt dazu, dass die jungen Frauen später die Verfolgung der Schwarzen Ajah aufnehmen und sich dadurch noch mehr in Gefahr begeben. Um sich abzulenken, fragt Elayne, ob Min nicht ein Kleid anziehen würde, da Gawyn sich für sie interessiert, sich aber offensichtlich wegen ihrer Männersachen nicht an sie heran traut. Min will das aber nicht. Als die Tür aufgeht, denkt Egwene, es läge wieder am Wind und will sie schließen, aber Liandrin kommt in den Raum. Die Mädchen sind überrascht, da normalerweise eine Novizin geschickt wird, wenn eine Aes Sedai eine andere Novizin sprechen will. Liandrin fragt Nynaeve eisig, warum diese im Quartier der Novizinnen ist, da Aufgenommene normalerweise keine Freundinnen unter den Novizinnen haben dürfen. Dann schickt sie Elayne und Min fort, um allein mit Nynaeve und Egwene zu sprechen. Als die anderen beiden gegangen sind, erkundigt sich Liandrin, ob Nynaeve und Egwene aus dem gleichen Dorf stammen wie Rand, Mat und Perrin. Egwene fragt sofort, ob sie etwas über Rand weiß, Nynaeve ebenfalls. Liandrin sagt, die drei jungen Männer befänden sich in Gefahr und Egwene und Nynaeve sind vielleicht in der Lage, ihnen zu helfen. Liandrin sagt, Moiraine hätte ihretwegen Briefe in die Weiße Burg geschickt, da sie sich um die beiden jungen Frauen sorgen würde. Als Nynaeve erwähnt, dass Liandrin und Moiraine sich nicht leiden können, erklärt ihr die Aes Sedai, dass man manchmal für eine gute Sache auch mit jemandem zusammen arbeiten muss, den man nicht mag. Liandrin will ihnen nicht sagen, um was für eine Gefahr es sich handelt, nur dass sie vom Shayol Ghul ausgeht und dass sie auf die Toman-Halbinsel müssen, um ihren Freunden zu helfen. Egwene fragt nach den Gerüchten um Artur Falkenflügels Heer und Liandrin antwortet ausweichend. Egwene sagt sofort, dass sie mitkommen werden, aber Nynaeve ist misstrauischer und fragt, warum gerade sie es sein müssen. Liandrin sagt, es bestehe eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen und den drei jungen Männern, mehr wolle sie aber nicht sagen. Sie befielt Egwene und Nynaeve, eine Stunde vor Sonnenuntergang mit ihren Pferden und Sachen im Ogier-Hain zu sein und niemandem von allem zu erzählen, da es in der Weißen Burg Schwarze Ajah geben würde. Egwene und Nynaeve sind erschüttert, da alle Aes Sedai die Existenz der Schwarzen Ajah verleugnen, doch Liandrin erklärt ihnen, dass die Letzte Schlacht sich nähert und die Zeit zum verleugnen vorbei sei. Sie warnt sie noch einmal davor, niemandem etwas zu erzählen und geht dann. Als sie weg ist fragt Egwene ängstlich, ob Liandrin als Rote Ajah wohl über Rand Bescheid weiß, aber Nynaeve verneint das. Sie ist jedoch misstrauisch, da Liandrin und Moiraine sich regelrecht hassen und somit eigentlich nicht zusammen arbeiten würden. Da sie aber eine Aes Sedai ist, nehmen sie an, dass ihre Worte wahr sein müssen, auch wenn sie wie alle Aes Sedai die Wahrheit verdrehen kann. Da sie aber die Schwarze Ajah erwähnt hat, können Egwene und Nynaeve nun wirklich niemandem mehr vertrauen. Elayne und Min, die von Elaynes Zimmer aus durch ein winziges Loch in der Wand mitgehört haben, kommen ins Zimmer gestürzt und fragen, ob Egwene und Nynaeve wirklich mitgehen wollen. Min erklärt sofort, dass sie ebenfalls mit ihnen gehen will, genauso wie Elayne. Da Elayne aber die Tochter-Erbin von Andor ist, warnt Nynaeve, dass ihr Verschwinden einen Krieg auslösen könnte, doch Elayne lässt sich nicht abbringen. Elayne scherzt, dass sie sich Rand greifen will, wenn sie ihn lange genug allein findet, doch Egwene sagt traurig, dass sie nicht glaubt, dass irgend eine von ihnen ihn bekommt. Elayne schlägt vor, derjenigen, die ihn am Ende kriegen sollte, das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Aber sie kann Egwene damit nicht zum lächeln bringen. Also erklärt sie ihr, dass sie sich noch nie im Leben so frei gefühlt hat. Nynaeve versucht erneut, Elayne davon abzubringen, sie zu begleiten, und wendet sich auch hilfesuchend an Min, doch diese erklärt, dass sie jetzt alle gehen müssen, da sie die Gefahr um sie alle herum nun deutlicher sehen kann. Elayne sei mit den Jungen genauso verbunden, wie Egwene, Nynaeve und Min. Siehe auch: Mins Visionen : "Ich glaube, sie muss genauso mitkommen wie ihr beiden. Wie wir alle. Ohne Elayne würde Nynaeve nicht die Kraft und den Mut haben, Egwene zu befreien, oder zu unvorsichtig sein. Und ohne Min würde Egwene ihre Gefangenschaft bei den Seanchan nicht durchstehen. Ich kann jetzt die Gefahr um euch alle herum deutlicher erkennen. Nicht deutlich genug, um festzustellen, was es ist, aber ich denke, es hat etwas mit eurer Entscheidung zu tun, hier wegzugehen." Da sie sie nicht abbringen kann, fängt Nynaeve an, die Reise zu planen und Egwene fragt sich im Stillen, welche Gefahr wohl droht. Sie nimmt sich fest vor, Rand zu helfen. Charaktere * Egwene al'Vere * Nynaeve al'Meara * Min Farshaw * Elayne Trakand * Liandrin Guirale Erwähnt * Else Grinwell * Galadedrid Damodred - als Galad * Galldrian su Riatin Rie * Mazrim Taim - als der Falsche Drache in Saldaea * Artur Paendrag Tanreall - als Artur Falkenflügel * Logain Ablar * Rand al'Thor * Anaiya Carel * Irella * Sheriam Bayanar * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Moiraine Damodred * Mat Cauthon * Perrin Aybara * Dunkler König * Siuan Sanche - als die Amyrlin * Gawyn Trakand Gruppen * Novizin * Aufgenommene * Tochter-Erbin * Aes Sedai ** Rote Ajah Erwähnt * Grüne Ajah * Behüter * Falscher Drache * Tuatha'an - als Fahrendes Volk * Schwarze Ajah * Braune Ajah Orte * Tar Valon ** Weiße Burg *** Quartiere der Novizinnen Erwähnt * Andor * Cairhien (Nation) * Toman-Halbinsel * Saldaea * Tear (Nation) * Tanchico * Flusskönigin * Ogier-Hain * Emondsfeld Gegenstände * Großer Schlangenring Ereignisse Erwähnt * Tarmon Gai'don * Bürgerkrieg in Cairhien Sonstige * Eine Macht ** Saidar ** Ausbrennen ** Dämpfung Erwähnt * Egwenes Träume Kategorie:Das Horn von Valere (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Weiße Burg Kategorie:Kapitel